


You're My Best Friend

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Belliott, Christmas!fic, Fluff, M/M, major fluff, so much fluff seriously that's like all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: "Are we not going to address the fact that you were not invited?" Elliott asks, sitting down next to him. 
  
  
    "Nope. I'm your best friend so I'm automatically invited - always."
  
  
    "Who said you were my best friend?"





	

It's snowing outside already - but Elliott doesn't know it. He's sitting inside his apartment with a cup of hot tea and his dog on his lap while watching a marathon of Christmas movies. It's a text from Beau that tips him off.

**Beau: it's snowing**

Elliott rolls his eyes and sets down his mug.

**Me: wow.**

He gets back into the movie when his phone buzzes again.

**Beau: do u wanna build a snowman…**

Elliott considers not even answering, but replies anyways.

**Me: no.**

**Beau: damn. You're acting like the grinch this year. U at home?**

**Me: yea, trying to watch a movie**

**Beau: oh, sorry. I'll let u get back to it then**

**Me: thanks.**

He's halfway through Home Alone 2 (he's planning on watching the third one afterwards even though it sucked in comparison), when someone knocks on the door.

"Let me in! It's cold as shit out here!" Beau exclaims.

Elliott reluctantly gets up from his cozy position on the couch and lets him in.

"Dude, I didn't invite you," he groans as Beau walks in, tracking snow and mud all over the carpet. "And for Christ's sake, take your damn boots off!"

"Oh, shit, sorry," he says, kicking them off and throwing them aside before plopping himself on the couch.

"Are we not going to address the fact that you were not invited?" Elliott asks, sitting down next to him. 

"Nope. I'm your best friend so I'm automatically invited - always."

"Who said you were my best friend?"

Silence. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. Who else would be his best friend? Eric? No - Eric doesn't text him as much as Beau does. Or give hugs like Beau does (he won't ever admit he likes them, but he does).

"Well, I just, maybe I assumed… Okay, well, friend, then," he corrects himself, seemingly trying to mask his disappointment. It's masked, but not very well.

The guilt ends up eating Elliott alive. They are past the Home Alone movies, now watching Elf, and Beau is half asleep, lying a good two inches away from Elliott - this is unusual. Usually, if he was ever sitting by him, he would be lying on top of him, or at least touching him. This would usually annoy Elliott, but tonight it's making him feel even worse than he already does. 

"Beau?" he says, breaking the (what feels like) awkward silence between them.

"Yeah? What? I'm awake," he replies quickly, sitting up straight.

"I, uh, you - you are my best friend. I just, wanted to make sure you knew I was joking earlier."

"Really? Don't say it if you don't mean it."

"I mean it," he says, letting his guard down more than he usually would around Beau.

"Good!" Beau exclaims, grabbing Elliott by the waist and pulling him as close as he possibly could. "Because I was getting cold over here all alone."

"Beau, you're hurting me," Elliott mumbles, blushing slightly.

"It's only because I love you!" he replies, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Elliott wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It just isn't the holidays unless I post / write some Christmas one-shots, so here you go - the first one of the season! Also - I just saw them in concert for the 5000th time the other day, so I couldn't help but write haha (They were amazing, as usual)!


End file.
